


Straight and Scandinavian

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Christmas Fluff, Defender of the Universe team are jerks, Don’t post to another site, Engagement, Keith (Voltron) Has Visible Galra Traits, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith/Shiro (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Spoilers, Television Watching, minor instance of body shaming, potty mouth, reactions to ableist remarks, s8e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Shiro and Keith watch the launch of Voltron: Defender of the Universe together, excited to watch the animated series based on their lives as Paladins.Disappointment and feels ensue.*Inspired by S8E01 "Launch Date" and rewatching Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Spoilers for both series.*





	Straight and Scandinavian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



> Breaking the mold to give a warning. This is Legendary Defender Shiro and Keith reacting to Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, which is revealed to be based on the Paladins lives in S8E01. As such, character behaviour from the original series will conflict with the VLD show and there is at least one example of body shaming from V:DotU as well as mentions of PTSD and mental health issues. Little heads up there if that's potentially upsetting.
> 
> Spoilers abound for both series. Most of the reactions are based on ones my GF and I had rewatching this on Christmas, so comes from a personal place. As for THOSE references, they are EXACTLY about that, and this doubles as a therapeutic fic to get those feelings out. I understand if this sort of thing won't be everyone's cup of tea, so I hope you don't mind and let me indulge in this for a spell.
> 
> The title "Straight and Scandinavian" is a reference to Shiro's original incarnation of Sven from V:DotU, which for VLD Shiro must be a confusing experience to watch.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. <3

_ Voltron: Defender of the Universe _ launched that night, and the Paladins were excited by the prospect of seeing their story on the big screen.

Boyfriends Shiro and Keith cuddled together on the couch in their festively decked sleeping quarters, surrounded by pillows and the warmest blanket they could find covering them. While some of the other Paladins planned a viewing together, the Leader of Voltron and the Captain of the Atlas wanted to spend a little time alone.

After all, it had been a busy few weeks following the clash with Sendak, the rogue Robeast, and Keith recovering in hospital. All the two wanted was curl up together and bask in the delight of each other’s company, with the exception of Kosmo slugged out across their legs, adding an extra layer of warmth.

 

Keith wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist beneath the sheets, parting his mouth to let Shiro pop in a chocolate ball. He closed his lips, moaning approvingly at the taste melting in his mouth.

“So,” Keith mumbled, resting his head against Shiro’s broad chest, squeezing his hand beneath the sheets. “You ready for this? Should be interesting to see how they portray us all, especially  _ you. _ ”

Shiro grinned, embarrassed by the praise. “C’mon, Keith. I’m just one part of a solid team, and besides, it’s  _ your _ story I’m interested in.”

Burying his face deeper against Shiro’s tank top, Keith jabbed him playfully with his fist. “Stop it.”

“Okay, okay.” Shiro laughed softly, hitting play and firing the first episode of the new animated show about the Paladins of Voltron, and their fight to save the universe. “Enough teasing, and let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

 

As Shiro secured an arm around Keith’s waist, the opening of  _ Voltron: Defender of the Universe _ came to life. The sight of five Lions flying in formation among the stars brought back memories, as the narrator informed audiences of Voltron’s importance in defending the galaxy against the forces of evil.

Shiro and Keith smirked, choking back a laugh, recognising themselves on screen in vastly different, but still colour-coordinated, Paladin armour. They expected liberties to be taken with their representation on the show, but there was something oddly goofy and endearing about these characters.

Once the title of the show got announced for the first time, Shiro actually cheered, feeling like a kid again. His fondest childhood memories were Saturday morning cartoon sessions, and Keith gave him a smile, pleased his boyfriend was enjoying himself already.

 

Suddenly, a character announcing themselves as ‘Air Unit Leader Keith’ took them both by surprise, along with the revelation that they were approaching planet Arus?

“Huh,” Shiro uttered, taking a sip of the champagne nearby. “Guess they skipped a few things.”

Keith shrugged, peering up at Shiro. “As long as they don’t cut out all the best parts.”

 

They continued to watch Zarkon’s fleet invading Planet Arus, only to be jolted out the experience once more by the voice acting. Were these just side characters filling in roles in the story? Because aside from Hunk being clearly mentioned, Shiro and Keith were clueless because of how different events panned out from their own lives.

And the the bombshell, at the Galaxy Garrison no less, dropped. That the existence of the Castle of Lions - and Voltron itself - was common knowledge. Shiro cringed at that glaring error, but tried to keep it to himself under the guise of remaining positive. They had only just began their viewing, after all.

Keith, however, was less restricted in his opinion. “That’s weird.”

“Maybe it’s just an exposition point?” Shiro offered, equally as confused. “Might not be accurate, but helps to keep the ball rolling?”

“Maybe,” Keith murmured, only to chuckle seconds later. “Planet  _ Doom? Seriously? _ ”

 

Shiro’s own amused laughter was cut short by the sight of a  _ very _ familiar face, even with the retro animation treatment. Keith evidently recognised the Galra warrior based on Sendak too, turning to Shiro and firmly squeezing his hand to ground him.

“Shiro, you okay?”

Shiro nodded, the flicker of panic fading from his eyes. “Sorry, I’m okay, just… Should’ve figured  _ he’d _ be there, you know?”

Keith gazed softly at his troubled partner. “Don’t worry, Shiro. I’m here for you. He’s gone now, and  _ oh - _ ” Part distraction, part disbelief at what he saw, the young man stared at the crowned figure prancing around on screen. “Is that… Zarkon? And why does his staff look like it’s flipping everyone off?”

Shiro followed Keith’s gaze, then snorted. “Yeah, it kinda does, actually. Wow. Zarkon’s… perkier in personality.”

Once Haggar cackled, broadcasting her dastardly intent while petting her evil pet cat, Shiro gulped. “Keith, I’m scared. I don’t remember Haggar being this _ animated. _ ”

 

Before Keith could comfort his boyfriend, something unexpected Zarkon said caused him to lose it. He broke out into a hysterical laughter, which of course set off Shiro too. They had to pause the episode, given they were thrust into infectious laughing, clinging to each other.

The first episode. They lost it at the very first episode. All because King Zarkon said, in a spirited voice no less, “ _ Kitty is excited! _ ”

 

Once the laughter trickled away, Shiro and Keith resumed the episode, affirmed in the knowledge that they had chosen the right thing to watch that night. The next scene took place in a prison cell within Planet Doom where the Paladins were trapped and their characterisations slowly unveiled before Shiro and Keith’s eyes.

“So, Hunk is the gung-ho, lemme-at-’em guy,” Shiro stated, surprised by the drastic change in personality for the Yellow Paladin. Then their Green Paladin began talking. “And why does Pidge…”

“...Sound like a gremlin-Smurf-Parrot hybrid?” Keith suggested too quickly.

Without warning, Kosmo’s delicate canine ears twitched, before he howled in despair, teleporting from the room.

Shiro sighed. This was going to be a long night.

 

xxx

 

As the episode proceeded, Shiro came to a startling conclusion, but one that raised more questions than it answered.

“Keith?” Shiro tilted his head like a confused puppy. “Why am I a man named Sven? And why do I sound like that? Did they make a mistake? I don’t even know anyone else called Sven.”

“There’s that guy I told you about in that alternate reality, who looked a lot like you,” Keith considered, then shook his head. “But that makes no sense. Why not just call you Shiro? And why change your accent like that?”

Shiro felt confused and betrayed all of a sudden.

 

xxx

 

Shiro and Keith grew more worried. In the span of two episodes, Pidge called Hunk’s face disgusting, mocked his big… feet, their big hearted pilot of the Yellow Lion itching for a fight with Zarkon at every available opportunity, and a whiny Lance moping about ‘getting up when he wanted.’

Surely, this wasn’t how the world saw the Legendary Paladins of Voltron, right? As a gaggle of absolute clowns with cookie-cutter personalities? With all the elements to their life’s experiences and the adventures they went on together,  _ this _ was what was approved?

 

“Am I really that boring?” Keith asked sadly, pouting. “Like, all I do is give orders and inspirational speeches.”

Shiro sent Keith a sympathetic smile. “Of course not. You’re an amazing leader, but there’s more to you than that. I think they’ve went with a… simplified approach, just for the story.”

Keith sighed harshly. “From now on, can we just, like, refer to these imposters as Not Keith? Not Sven? Not Coran because wow, Coran is  _ not _ that serious, and Not Pidge doesn’t  _ sound _ like that.”

“Agreed.”

 

As if on cue, Not Pidge recklessly thrust into danger because Zarkon ‘wouldn’t hit someone with glasses.’ And Shiro cried himself to tears, while Keith muttered that he  _ wished _ that was how it worked.

Before Shiro could recover from his endless laughter loop, Not Keith insisted he could face Zarkon’s army with his ‘bare hands.’ The hysterical laughter continued, as the real Keith groaned, covering his face with his hands.

 

xxx

 

Blank stares greeted the screen, as the Not Space Mice performed the Can Can for Not Allura, traditional dresses and all.

“That’s it, Keith,” Shiro said quietly, his mind still recovering from what he just witnessed. “We’ve reached the pinnacle of Voltron, ascended realms unheard of before in the history of space travel. Nothing will surpass this.”

Keith trembled, praying Shiro did not just tempt fate with his words.

 

xxx

 

Which he did.

“Keith, it might be the bubbly talking,” Shiro started, staring at his half full glass. “But did we just see Pidge… excuse me, _ Not _ Pidge drop kick Allura’s nanny, watch Allura get spanked by said nanny in front of everyone who laughed at her…”

“And Hunk’s pants fell down,” Keith finished, thoroughly done already. “In front of Pidge. Don’t forget Coran tying up Allura to stop her escaping.”

Shiro’s jaw tightened. “ _ Not. _ Our. Paladins.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Also? Didn’t know Allura had a nanny.”

 

xxx

 

Episode 6 came and Shiro felt hurt. “Keith, am I really that boring that they bumped me off?”

Shiro’s question took Keith by surprise, then he immediately went on the defensive. “Of course not! They just don’t know what they’re missing!” Keith’s face softened. “They just don’t see you through  _ my  _ eyes.”

Shiro smiled appreciatively, patting his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Think I’ll ever return from Space Hospital? You don’t think I’m -”

“No!” Keith butted in, insulted on Shiro’s behalf. “They wouldn’t do that! You’re an important part of the team! If it wasn’t for _ you _ , we wouldn’t have found the Lions and formed Voltron! You...” Keith trailed off, recalling that unforgettable moment in the Black Lion’s Quintessence. “...You disappeared, but you came back!”

“Thanks, Keith,” Shiro said, touched. “But don’t talk yourself down either. You’ve accomplished much by yourself without me being there. The one thing they got right is how much you’ve came into your own as Leader of Voltron, and I’m proud of you.”

Keith’s face glowed. “Shiro, I appreciate it, but I’m not like you. You’re important, and I wanted to see more of you in this.”

 

Shiro’s gentle reassurances were stolen by another instance of character assassination, with Not Lance insisting ‘sleep will never make Hunk beautiful.’ For no reason. He stared disapprovingly at the Blue Paladin on screen doing such a disservice to his friend.

“Not Lance is such an asshole,” Keith said, crossing his arms. “Unlike  _ our  _ Lance.”

As if that weren’t enough, Not Lance tried to defend Not Allura’s honour in the face of a suspicious man desiring her hand, got the ever loving crap kicked out of him, with everyone in attendance accepting of the fact.

Keith glared. “Okay, me and Lance don’t always see eye to eye, but if anyone laid a finger on his head, I’d  _ kill _ them.”

“You and me both,” Shiro agreed, making a mental note to find out who authorised all these inaccurate and offensive portrayals of his dear friends and give them a piece of his mind.

 

xxx

 

“Seriously, where’s Sven? He’s still in the opening credits, but he’s still gone?” Keith growled, irritated by the absence of the character inspired by his boyfriend, Shiro.

Shiro pouted again, taking a sip of a nearby glass of champagne. His voice felt flat. “...Am I really that irrelevant that they left Sven out?”   
  
Keith didn’t even hesitate. “No! You’re not irrelevant! Sven’s okay! He’s just… hiding. In a way, you got lucky. You’re not watching your character get butchered before your eyes.” He tensed in annoyance. “Damn. I  _ suck  _ as a pilot in this. What the hell?”   


Shiro patted his hand. “Level 5, Keith. Never forget that.”

 

xxx

 

“I don’t remember having horses,” Shiro commented, confused by the sight of Not Keith galloping to the duel with Not Crown Prince Lotor.

“We have the freaking Lions,” Keith barked, jerking his leg with irritation. “Why would we _ need _ horses?”

Suddenly, during the initial clash of the duel, Not Keith got taken out by a rock to the head by Not Lotor, tumbling into a nearby ravine. Shiro and Keith were speechless, unable to believe what they were seeing.

Then Shiro got angry, thrusting his finger at the screen. “Wait! Hold the phone!  _ My _ Keith wouldn’t fall for that!  _ My _ Keith is a seasoned combatant!  _ This _ isn’t  _ you! _ ”

“I would have liked a duel with Lotor,” Keith mumbled, burying against Shiro’s chest. “Swords? Would’ve been cool.”

“I bet, but you and Lotor seem to fight a lot in this. More than in real life.” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Still, when are we actually going to see things we did? Did they even  _ read _ our experiences?”

 

xxx

 

Shiro flinched, witnessing the death of Not Sendak before his eyes. “Did they forget that you took out Sendak with one hit to save me? Not this…” The Captain gestured at the travesty happening on screen. “...Laser death explosion.”

Keith growled. “I feel cheated. It’s like they’re _ trying _ to remove every part of us together.”

Shiro went silent, not liking where the conversation was leading.

 

xxx

 

By episode 15,  _ Give Me Your Princess _ , Keith face planted into hands, groaning as Not Allura secretly began piloting in the Black Lion to practice her skills. “What is this? Musical Lions?”

Shiro considered the idea with a pinch of cynicism. “Our circumstances are much more difference. We had to bond, and the Black Lion chose you because she recognised inherent qualities within you that made you a perfect candidate as pilot. But I…”

Keith rested against Shiro’s shoulder, nuzzling under the blankets and patting his hand beneath the sheets. “I don’t think they thought that far ahead, Shiro. But seriously, I started in the Red Lion, not the Black Lion. Only Hunk and Pidge got it right.”

However, Shiro’s confusion remained, possibly from overexposure to this entire show loosely based upon their lives. As Not Lotor pursued the Blue Lion, falsely assuming Not Allura was there, when it was in fact Not Keith, he pointed his finger between _ his _ Keith and the screen.

 

He hated himself for suggesting this, but  _ Defender of the Universe _ did something to him, limiting his inability to filter his confusion. “Wait a tick. If Not Lotor’s after the Blue Lion, thinking Not Allura’s in there, but it’s actually you, and he catches the Blue Lion… do you think Not Lotor will try and marry you?”

Keith blinked. “ _ No. Way.” _ Besides, he felt practically married to Shiro as it was.

 

By the halfway point of the episode, Shiro and Keith were finally blindsided by a final acknowledgement by Not Keith to Not Allura after pulling her up for taking the Blue Lion.  _ “Sven wouldn’t have done that.” _

Shiro shielded his mouth, shocked eyes fixated on the drama unfolding in front of them, and Keith absolutely horrified by what his character just said. Determinedly, he turned to Shiro, his own face tight with shock.

“Shiro, I would never say that!” Keith insisted, pointing at the Not Keith, the source of personal slander. “I wouldn’t use you like that!”

Startled, Shiro nodded. “I know, Keith. I know you wouldn’t. But…” He sighed, swirling with unsteadiness and self-doubt. “They’re acting like Allura’s replacing me. I know she wouldn’t do that, but I’m… They’re using my death as a cheap conflict device.”

“You’re - not - dead!” His confidence drained with every passing episode, but the injustice on his boyfriend’s behalf spurred him onward. “You’re just - in a Space Hospital! Very far away, and you’re safe, and recuperating!”

Keith fell back on the couch, spent. “Oh my God, Shiro. I think I hate myself.”

 

xxx

 

As Not Allura was taken hostage, with Not Lotor demanding the keys to the Lions, Shiro rolled his eyes. “And this is why having keys to the galaxy’s most powerful machine is a bad thing and unlocking by bonding is good.”

Then Not Lotor cranked up the Creep Factor by wanting Not Allura to serve him ‘all day and night.’

“Not cool,” Keith exclaimed, clinging to Shiro who stared with dagger-like precision at Not Lotor. “Just… not cool.”

 

xxx

 

Within minutes of Bridge Over the River Chozzerai booting up, Keith  _ cringed _ .

The episode was obviously building up the premise of Not Princess Allura re-enacting a love ceremony with one of the Not Paladins, though thankfully, Not Keith bowed out of the squabbles, leaving the real Keith to feel grateful for the first time for dodging a bullet.

 

If Keith watched himself, or Shiro for that matter, being paired with anyone else after everything they had been through together, he wasn’t sure if his heart could handle that heart break. There was a seed of doubt planted in his mind, one that grew into a terrible idea of their real relationship being removed. Perhaps even their friendship for...

_ No _ , they couldn’t. Shiro and Keith shared a strong story together, something that should have carried over into the new series, but something felt… off. Watching all of the Paladins cracking hurtful jokes was bad enough, but the plight of Keith and Sven was like witnessing strangers.

No shoulder touches. No talks together.

Nothing.

And it showed in the quality of the show. Their entire experiences were too tight knit to be removed completely without consequence.

 

Broken out of his thoughts by Not Lotor destroying the plot important structure, Keith could only think of one thing to say.

“...He destroyed the Love Bridge. What an asshole.”

 

xxx

 

“Keith, do you remember Lotor having this much… lady company?”

Keith shook his head, wishing he could erase the sight of the Crown Prince of the Galra getting generous massages from a group of women. “Do you remember Romelle saying she was Allura’s cousin?”

It was Shiro’s turn to shake his head. “...Didn’t Allura and Romelle say they were watching this together?” Keith paled, not wanting to imagine how that viewing went right now.

 

xxx

 

Literally, the next episode featured a deathly ill King Zarkon, and another quip that caused Shiro and Keith’s jaws to drop in unison.

From Not Pidge to Not Hunk. “ _ Good thing you won’t be in charge of the food; they’d all starve! _ ”

They shared royally offended stares on behalf of their supportive Paladin, Hunk. He was a cheerfully optimistic young man, forever lifting the spirits of others even when he felt anxious and scared. What decision maker thought it appropriate to turn that hearty soul into a one-dimensional punchline?

And Pidge came across as heartless when she was anything but inconsiderate.

The paternal instincts soared inside resident Space Dad Shiro, determined to settle this grave injustice as a dark look passed across him. “Tomorrow morning?”

As if reading his mind, Keith nodded, letting Shiro know he would not be alone. “Yep.”

 

xxx

 

In episode 20, Shiro and Keith’s disbelief at the Not Paladins being coerced into house arrest by Coran of all people was overshadowed by another harrowing development.

Shiro gaped in shock, as Not Allura cried at Not Keith leaving. A horrifying thought came to him. “...Keith. Are they seriously hinting at you and Allura…?”

“No! Of course not! They wouldn’t do that! I have a _ boy _ friend!”

Neither sounded convinced.

 

xxx

 

Shiro and Keith exchanged glances, by the plight of Not Romelle in the dungeon, surrounded by three very similar sounding women.

“...Is that the same voice actor?” Shiro inquired, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

“I just…” Keith closed his eyes. “...I don’t know anymore.”

 

xxx

 

Episode 23. That was the straw that broke the klanmuirl’s back. For Keith, witnessing his character oogling Not Allura in her bikini blew a fuse inside of him. He threw his arms up, a flicker of Galra anger flashing in his enraged eyes.

“Come on! Me and Allura are not like that! Did they forget I have a  _ boy _ friend?! How could they add this random romance in?! It makes no sense! I’m with you! Everyone knows that!”

Sadness clouded Shiro’s face. “They did take us out…”

Not Pidge taking hold of Not Allura’s bikini floating at the water’s edge caused Shiro to express equal outrage on their friend’s behalf, then Keith - drained from the anger - collapsed against his boyfriend, slowly seething himself to slumber.

“...Wake me when Sven shows up.”

 

xxx

 

Much later, Keith cracked open an eye, blearily taking in the sight of Shiro beside him. He yawned, rubbing his eye and daring to ask. “Did I miss anything?”

Completely done, Shiro had his head propped against his palm on the arm of the chair. “Well… We had Not Lotor asking who wanted to be ‘kissed by the serpent,’ Not Pidge making Medusa cry, Not Hunk shaming Not Allura because judo’s apparently for ‘big, strong men,’ Not Allura fake dying with Not Keith running away crying… Want me to continue?”

Keith flinched. “No way. I think I’m good.”

 

As they continued to take in the absolute spectacle before them, Keith grew solemn, something Shiro picked up on. The Captain squeezed Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, what’s wrong?”

Silent for a spell, Keith turned to Shiro with a pained expression. “Shiro… Does being part-Galra make me… bad or something?”

“ _ No _ , of course not, Keith,” Shiro answered without hesitation, softness in his eyes. “Why would you think that?”

Keith crossed his arms, clearly uncomfortable. “Because the entire time we’ve watched this, they’ve never touched on me being Galra once, and every Galra is a bad guy. It’s like they’re saying all Galra are bad. We’ve not even seen the Blades or my Mom or… the real me.”

The tender-hearted Shiro clasped his hand in Keith’s, then tugged him into that familiar, comforting embrace. “Hey. You’re not like them, Keith. _ I  _ know you’re not.”

Keith surrendered to the hug, his voice so quiet and unsure. “But they said  _ Yurak. _ Mom was going to call me that, and it’s  _ his _ name…”

“But it’s not  _ your _ name,” Shiro reassured him, stroking his cheek. “Being Galra is only a part of you. You’ll always be  _ our _ Keith, a Keith that knows  _ who _ he is and _ what _ he has to offer.”

Something about those words stirred the greatest affection inside Keith, knowing they came from a palace of sincerity. Shiro always knew what to say to encourage his friends, especially Keith, in moments of doubt and uncertainty.

Filing those words of encouragement away, Keith sighed, burying against Shiro’s warm chest. “Thanks, Shiro. You’re the best.”

 

xxx

 

Episode 41 and Sven finally returned, but not how either of them imagined.

Somehow, Romelle encountered Sven in the underground of Planet Doom, but with the former Blue Lion pilot denying who he is. The difficulty only escalated with Shiro’s Defender of the Universe counterpart claiming to be ‘a wild man who lived in the cave,’ repeatedly emphasising he was ‘crazy’ and ‘not the man he used to be,’ a ‘failure.’

Keith turned to Shiro and saw the disquiet settling there, a plethora of unreadable emotions swirling beneath the surface. How  _ dare _ they turn Shiro into this caricature after the extreme situations he endured, demeaning his experiences and stripping away who he truly was.

And when Sven announced that he was staying with Not Romelle because she gave him back his life, Keith snapped. He snatched the remote and put an end to the ridiculous farce they claimed was based on their lives.

 

“ _ Bullshit! _ ”

Shiro came to from his discomforting thoughts at the sight of an angry Keith ranting at the television, burning gold framing the cat-slits of his eyes. “Keith…”

“It’s  _ bullshit, _ Shiro! How _ dare _ they treat you like that! First, they change your name, write you off for tons of episodes, then they do that?! Call you  _ crazy, _ and a  _ failure?! _ When you’re  _ nothing _ like that?! And they shove you with Romelle?! Did they remember you’re _ gay?!  _ That you have a  _ boyfriend?!  _ They literally cut down on our relationship, and stuck you with someone you barely know! It’s totally fine for others, but not us?!”

Suddenly, Keith sniffed, frustrated and upset for Shiro. Meanwhile, the Captain watched in shock as his distressed boyfriend poured his heart out, thumping his fists against his own legs in outrage.

“You’re amazing, and perfect, and reducing you to  _ that  _ when you’re so much _ more _ , it’s not fair!”

As annoyed as Keith had been at his own portrayal, the indignation reserved for Shiro’s representation was on another level completely. The pure emotion on display broke Shiro’s heart, especially once the first tear fell.

“They barely let us be friends! We hardly talked, or -  _ or - _ ”

 

Shiro urgently reached out to hold Keith close, rubbing his hand across the young man’s shuddering back as he continued to express his hatred at the desecration of his boyfriend’s character.

Shushing the distressed Keith, there was a part of Shiro that was touched by how much the young man cared about him. His only regret was how deeply the Paladin ached, crushed by the love he had for him.

Shiro knew because he felt the same way whenever Keith was slighted.

 

“Keith, it’s alright,” Shiro whispered softly, cradling the hiccuping Keith in his strong arms. “You know that’s not me, and that’s what truly matters. I won’t lie, it’s… a little unsettling, seeing myself like that, but I know you, and the others, accept me for who I am. You’re my family and that will never change.”

Keith blinked the hot tears pricking his eyes. “See, this is what I mean. You’re too nice, Shiro. You’re so amazing, and they can’t even see that. The people watching won’t  _ see _ you how _ I _ see you either and that _ hurts _ because you deserve to be seen.”

Touching his forehead against Keith, their loving eyes connecting, Shiro gave him a compassionate smile, still caressing his scarred cheek with his fingers. “Hey.  _ You _ see me. And besides, if everyone saw me the same way you do, I’d be in trouble.”

 

Laughing softly, Keith gazed tenderly at the man who was his whole world, his pillar of strength in hardships and someone he would journey across the universe with, no question. Perhaps the animated show failed to portray that dedication and adoration, but Keith knew deep down that his love for Shiro was nothing to be ashamed of.

His feelings for Shiro - as natural as rainfall or starlight - should never be something to be erased or hidden away out of embarrassment or fear. As disappointing as the loosely based retelling of their story had been, Keith knew that the truth of their bond reigned eternal, and those who loved them saw that for themselves.

Their story together, up until the recent attempt was intruded upon, still touched the hearts of many privileged to witness their adventure. And it was not the end to their life’s journey.

 

Keith took a deep breath, staring in captivated wonder at the man he loved above all else, someone he was ready to throw himself to oblivion for. A faint crimson crept upon his cheeks, warming Shiro’s hand still lingering there. “...Shiro?”

The Captain smiled back, falling harder for his Starlight, the center most of his entire universe. “Yes, Keith?”

 

A pregnant pause descended upon the occasion, with Keith shuffling with something beneath the blanket. Shiro had noticed his boyfriend fidgeting since they began their marathon, but assumed he was simply growing irritated by the show.

There was no better time than now. Sadly, the significance of the moment was stifled somewhat by how the evening turned out, with a less than satisfactory production of their journey as Paladins, as friends and as loved ones, but Keith was committed.

He slowly pulled out a small box, opening it before Shiro, his beloved, revealing a silver band glistening in the candlelight. Heart pounding wildly in his chest, Keith bit his lip, as his apprehensive gaze and small smile met Shiro.

Even as his throat closed up from nerves, Keith still managed to blurt out, “Marry me?”

 

Shiro’s stunned eyes flicked between Keith and the ring in his hand, slowly comprehending the reality of what was happening.

Keith was _ proposing _ to him.

The love of his life wanted to  _ marry _ him.

Liquid emotion swirled inside his soft dark eyes, and Shiro’s stunned expression gave way to sheer exhilaration. Beaming with pure joy, the Captain threw his arms around Keith, chanting his acceptance of the other man’s proposal over and over again.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh Keith,  _ yes - _ ”

Even as the positive mantra dissolved into sobs of happiness, Shiro still embraced him, nuzzling against Keith’s shoulder, realising with profound elation that this was the next step in spending the rest of his life with this wonderful man. And Keith sighed with relief, grinning wildly as he shed a tear or two himself.

 

Shiro and Keith belonged together.

And nothing could ever come between them.


End file.
